Kidnapped
by BananasGoneCrazy42
Summary: Chef Stiles Stilinski has just own the World's Championship Bake-Off of 2013. But then his opponent in the finals, Antonio Muzio, has kidnapped him and threatens to kill him if his friends don't bring him "the girl." Who is the girl, though? And why does he want her? (Rated T for later on in the story and stuff).


**I don't even know why I wrote this, 'kay? 'Kay.**

**Disclaimer: I have never owned and will never own Teen Wolf. Only in my wildest dreams, guys.**

* * *

"Welcome to the World's Championship Cook-Off! I'm your host, Jeff Burlatsky! Today is an exciting day! This will be the last competition to find out the best chef in the world for the year 2015! Before we introduce them, though, I'd like to congratulate them for making it so far!" The announcer, Jeff, turned to face the two kitchens on the wide stage. They were both separated by a wall, so neither chef could see what the other was doing unless they went around the front of the stage. One of the kitchens was decorated with red, while the other was decorated with blue.

"The chef using our red kitchen tonight, is... Antonio Muzio!" An italian man walked through a door that was on the side of the stage into the red kitchen, smiling and waving. People cheered, although it wasn't nearly as loud as it would be for the next chef.

"And now, the chef using the blue kitchen, is... Stiles Stilinski!" A teenager- yes, _teenager_- walked through a door on the other side of the stage into the blue kitchen. He waved as thunderous applause shook the building. Not everyone was applauding, though, because Antonio Muzio was staring at the wall separating the two kitchens with a dirty look.

"The chefs will have ninety minutes to cook their meals." Jeff informed the audience. Everyone but the chefs looked up at the screen above the stage as the timer started.

* * *

"Five! Four! Three! Two! One!" The crowd chanted as the clock hit zero. The chefs raised their arms above their heads as two men came up and took the two dishes, placing them on a table in front of the stage. The judges appeared and sat in the chairs, getting comfortable while Jeff told the audience what was on the two plates.

"Cooked in the red kitchen by Antonio Muzio is consommé. Consommé is a clear soup made with meat, tomato, egg whites, and stock. A delicious meal, but very difficult to make correctly. Even some of the most experienced chefs could not make this." Jeff then turned to look at Chef Stilinski's dish.

"Ahh, a soufflé! An easier dish than the consommé, but still difficult! To make this dish, you have to be able to whisk enough air into the egg whites so it puffs up in the oven and doesn't collapse! Now that I've explained these two dishes, the judges may eat."

The judges nodded and all three of them picked up their forks. Each one took a bite of Chef Muzio's dish first, grabbed a second fork, and took a bite of Chef Stilinski's dish. The dishes were taken away and the judges wrote down names on little slips of paper. The papers were put into a small box in the middle of the table. Jeff opened the box and looked at all three slips of paper.

"The winner of this year's Championship Cook-Off, is... Chef Stiles Stilinski!" Everyone in the audience screamed happily, including Stiles best friends Scott, Isaac, Boyd, Allison, Erica, Cora, Lydia, Lydia's boyfriend Jackson, Cora's older brother Derek, and Erica's best friend Josephine. Stiles grinned at the audience and went to accept the giant check for one million dollars.

* * *

After pictures, Stiles left the building, but was followed by many reporters.

"What are you going to do with the money?" One of them asked.

"Well, I don't want to buy something I'll never really need to use, so I guess I'll just donate most of it to charity." Stiles said.

Some girls in the crowd squealed while someone else said, "They're acting like it's a One Direction concert."

Stiles finally escaped the crowd and his phone beeped with a text.

_We'll wait for you at The Tree. -Jojo_

Jojo was Josephine's nickname. Stiles grinned as he got into his car.

And then Stiles was hit over the head with a baseball bat and dragged into the backseat.

* * *

**Okay, don't even make fun of me! I got this idea and I was like, woah, this could be cool! So I did it. This is just the prologue, the next chapter will be from Josephine's point of view. If you do review, tell me whether I should continue the story or not. And there will be a poll up until next Sunday on whether it should be a Human AU or it's in the future after the Alpha Pack Boyd and Erica were brought back on the full moon like Zombiewolf was.**

**- BananasGoneCrazy42**


End file.
